


His Doubt? ~ KagaminexKuroko ~ 18+

by Kawaiiyuu



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 02:51:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8780317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaiiyuu/pseuds/Kawaiiyuu
Summary: Hey Minnna!! ('｡• ᵕ •｡') ♡Yuu chan desu~ Hope you guys are doing fine.Here comes my story for our awesome YM, YAOI FICTION New Year Contest. This f.f is a collaboration work of Ikejima and Yuu (that is me). Hope you guys like it. fufufu~ we have KuroxKaga in our Ym Banner too. (*♡∀♡) Dedication of this story goes to @miyashiro and @deaththekiddo sama (❤ω❤) Thank you for helping me out in proofreading :) It was way too seducing to imagine even up till now. Kuroko never fail to entertain me until now. It's been seven years since we started to date. Christmas is here to greet us again with bundle of happiness and joy. We had a plan for a full course dinner date in the month of love; December.But, I never knew that my director would engage me in the series of upcoming Christmas events, which would lessen my time for basketball and with Kuroko.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NeedyUke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeedyUke/gifts), [badlybroken0028](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badlybroken0028/gifts).



Preamble:

"I don't mind entertaining you, as long as you can handle it." I whispered.  
"Bakagami!" He replied.  
"Unnn!" His moan made me bigger than before.  
That was our maiden journey towards a firm relationship. 

After a series of competitive matches, the amount of time we had to meet each other has lessen. It wasn't a while ago since I've realized my feelings towards Kuroko. I confessed my feeling to him at the start of the winter cup. At first Kuroko didn't take it seriously, then I had to imposed my feelings for him by forcing on a kiss. For him it was his first experience, he made such a cute face that made me wanted to devour him on the spot. But we were outside and I didn't want to stress his fragile body with how chilly it was. So I left him there, with the feeling in my heart hoping that he would understand it.  
The next day my Kuroko acted the same like before, as if nothing happened. As for me, whenever I saw his attractive face, my blood would rushed to my cheeks.  
"Kagamine, are you feeling okay?" He inquired.  
"Yes. Why you asked?" I replied.  
He tried to reach my forehead to check on my temperature. "Look, that's why I am worried, your cheeks are getting red."  
I tried to avoid his question, as he drew others attention towards me. Which was embarrassing.  
"No, I said I am okay." I insisted.  
"Come with me." He dragged me with him and I silently followed him to the dispensary.  
He took me to bed and whispered, "Wait here."  
I was unable to respond as my heart skipped its maiden beat. My mind had gone blank, as I was unable to compile with the situation. I heard the door hinged firmly, and Kuroko's footsteps approaching.  
He jumped on me, made my body reacted in a weird way; I got hard by his sudden action.  
"Bakamine! You are so cute." He nibbled my ear.  
I pushed him down and my tongue invaded his sweet mouth. He didn't realized where it was all heading towards, he made this questioned look on his face. He awkwardly tried to use his tongue too, but failed to do so. And I was enjoying myself being dominant on him.  
"St…op, Kaga… Unnn!"  
"There is no way I can stop right now, when you have aroused me so much that I want to rip both our pants off."  
We panted trying to catch our breath. I waited for him to look at me as he was hiding his face behind his cute hands.  
"Tetsu!"  
"Hnn!"  
"Can I?"  
He then willingly let me take off his clothes. I took off mine too as I didn't want them to get messed up. Now I could clearly see his delicate body trembling with excitement, or maybe fear.  
"Tetsu, are you afraid?"  
"No, there is no way I am afraid because it's You. So everything would be fine."  
Trembling, he moved his hands slowly and put them on my back. Like he wanted me to hold him.  
I gently prepared Kuroko's body, readying him for the biggest adventure he ever had. My fingers invaded his cherry hole. It was tight because he never had such experience before. He let out a silent moan, which could get me horny all over again.  
"Kuroko, you will soon enjoy it."  
He nodded. I was wondering if he was aware of such thing or not. After a while he was able to take in three fingers to penetrate inside. He became all slippery and sweetly gushing out from his cherry.  
"Tetsu… I am going to-" He didn't let me complete my words and pressed his rosy lips on mine and whispered,  
"Just do it, I can't wait any longer."  
With a little struggle, I entered him completely and he moaned so sexily, his eyes were all watery.  
"Does it hurt?" I asked while kissing him.  
"No, I am happy to have you be a part of me." He replied, panting.  
"Shall I move inside you?"  
"Don't ask every single thing. Just do it already or else I'll go insane."  
I thrust into him with a slight force,  
"Unnn!" He let out a moan then he bit his lips hard enough that it bled.  
"Don't hold it, Tetsu."  
"Do it harder, I want to feel you more."  
I had no idea that Tetsu would act this much like a pervert. I introduced him to a pleasure of intercourse by invading his fragile body. In few strokes inside, his body melted and started to yearn for more. His whimpering voice was making me want to bang him even more, because he was looking so cute writhing underneath me.  
The slippery sounds we made with our lower parts could be heard, and our moaning as well. All mingling into a sexy, sweet sounds.

It was way too seducing to imagine even up till now. Kuroko never fail to entertain me until now. It's been seven years since we started to date. Christmas is here to greet us again with bundle of happiness and joy. We had a plan for a full course dinner date in the month of love; December.  
But, I never knew that my director would engage me in the series of upcoming Christmas events, which would lessen my time for basketball and with Kuroko.

Chapter 1: His Doubt?  
Kagamine's P.O.V.

Now, we are world famous players, It's been seven years me and Kuroko started dating each other. These days, I am getting many movie roles and advertisements too. The work load has been increased as time passed by. I am managing my basketball and acting career with the same length. This has made my private time decreased and I am unable to spend more time relaxing with my boyfriend. I myself am aware of this situation. Kuroko understands it, but sometimes I feel like there is a void which has been increasing with every passing day.  
I just came back from a practice match, it was a hell of a day for me. I haven't see Kuroko for a whole day, his phone is switched off. I'm worrying about him, but there is not much that I'm able to do.  
I went back to my condo for a rest, and Kuroko isn't at home either.  
I change my clothes and I step toward the door. I open the door and I find Kuroko, staggering. My brain starts calculating different possibilities, what might have happened to him?  
"Kuroko!?" I desperately calling his name.  
He suddenly jump on me like he's wants me badly. It takes me a few moment to process what's happening. I then oblige in the same way; I carry him to the bed.  
He reeks of alcohol. I have never saw Kuroko in this state.  
"What happened?"

Kuroko's P.O.V.

I am drunk and staggering on the opposite street. My eyes are fixed on Kagamine kun's condo. He said that he loved me, then how did the media took a photo of him and a beautiful girl outside of a love hotel? Even though I don't always show my feelings, I'm truly in love with that baka. I feel so angry right now!

I find myself in front of Kagamine kun's door. And it suddenly opens and there's him. I can see he's speechless to see me in this state,  
"Kuroko!?"  
Not letting him to say anything, I jump on instinct and kiss him. He is in a shock, he don't respond. But then he slam the door behind me. Wrapping his strong arms around my weak body. His tongue brings out my yearning desires, making me let out a moan asking for more.  
"Damn it Kuroko. I can't hold back." He whispers in a hoarse voice, showing that he is too, yearning for more. He is so cruel, how could he say such things to me when he cheated on me?

His strong, muscular arms wrap around my slender waist as he pulls me even closer to him. Damn, my head is going all blank, his lips feels so good…  
After a few minutes, Kagamine kun lifts me and carry me in his protective arms. I'm being pushed on the bed while he removes my clothes from my heating body. God, I do crave for this guy.  
"Tetsu." He whispers in a seductive voice and he bites me gently on my sensitive earlobe. He licks a trail down to my frail neck.  
"Ah!" I cry as he bite me on my sweet spot. I am sure that a very visible hickey just made. He starts to rubbing circles around my erect nipples, creating a sensual tension.  
He locks gazes with me, his eyes piercing through my soul. Such beautiful eyes… so many emotions; greed, possessiveness, lust, and… love.  
"Tetsu, why did you drink so much today? Did something happened? Tell me."  
A single tear drops from my eyes down my cheeks. I cover my face but fail to muffle the cries coming from my mouth and my sobbing. Kagamine kun flinches as he speak in a panic tone,  
"T-Tetsu!? Did I do something wrong? Oi?"  
I give him a light punch on his stomach.  
"Bakagami! You cheated on me with a woman and you act as if nothing happened?" my boyfriend eyes widen as he blinks several times.  
"Wait, Kuroko do you really think I'd cheat on you? Why do you think that?"  
"Because that woman, she was beautiful and she's a very famous actress. You'll surely be happy if you stay with her whereas I'm only a guy who can't even express his feelings well…"

He cuts me off and pulls me into his tight hug.  
"Kagamine kun?"  
"Baka, that woman is Misaki san. She's the actress in my new movie. The director spread some rumors to promote the film and stuff. I'm happy that you're jealous but how can you think about yourself like that? You're the cutest person in the world and I won't give you up for anyone. Listen carefully, the person I love is Tetsuya Kuroko and no one else."  
I hug Kagamine kun back. He wipe my tears and kiss me tenderly on my lips.

"Umnn…" I moan, receiving a growl from my lover.  
Kagamine kun push me down as he devours me like a hungry beast. He licks my nipples, making me arch my back as he sucks on them and twists them between his skillful fingers. I'm throbbing for him to take me. I need him right now.  
"K-Kagamine kun, please take me now!"  
He smirks, "Be a little more patient darling…"

After having toyed with me in every cruel manner possible, he enters me slowly. He's hot and hard. I think I'm going to melt. My head turns blank as he thrusts in and out of my needy body.  
Abruptly, he lay down, pulling me on top.  
"Ride me." He say in a commanding tone.  
I turn scarlet red at his words, and I'm going to do his as he said.  
"Ah! Unnn! Kagamine!"  
"Tetsu…!"  
We both came. HARD.  
As I'm still catching my breath, he pushes me down and smirks,  
"Looks like we are not done yet… It's going to be a loooooong night!"

 

Kagamine's P.O.V.

Kuroko put his hands on my face and smiles.  
"What?"  
He keeps on smiling.  
"What?" I inquire him again. He's enjoying my state in the next moment he starts to laughing out loud.  
"I won't talk to you, hmph!" I pouts. He hugs me, nibbles my earlobe and whispers,  
"I love you so much."  
I say the same to him and thrusts him hard and let him cry for me. Only me.


End file.
